Home Girl
by Ly the werewolf
Summary: What if Maria had actually ESCAPED with Shadow and gone down to Mobius? This is their story. *CHP. 4 UP*
1. Home Girl - Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow, Maria, or any other SEGA characters. I do own all the other crappy stuff that no one wants...!^_^;;;  
AN: I got this idea a few days after buying the gaming masterpiece that is Sonic Adventure 2. Alternate universes have been a part of fiction and reality for some time now. This particular one revolves around a young girl and her hedgehog friend. What if Maria actually ESCAPED with Shadow when the ARK was being attacked, instead of embracing her death by the hands of the G.U.N soldiers? This is their story.  
  
Home Girla Sonic Adventure 2 story by Ly the werewolf  
  
" STOP WHERE YOU ARE! PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!"   
Maria Robotnik blinked her long eyelashes in a feeble attempt to regain her composure. Her lifetime home, though artificial in every way, was all of a sudden under attack by a government agency, G.U.N., from Mobius. The words of her aging grandfather, Prof. Gerald Robotnik, still rang clear in her head.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A young girl softly hummed to herself as she twirled her voluminous blonde hair around a frail index finger. She yawned, gently setting herself down on her stiff, but comfortable bed. She sighed contentadly as the soft, sultry prospect of sleep called to her, like a long-lost lover reclaiming his prize. " Goodnight..." she mumbled to no one in particular.   
  
" ALERT! ALERT! DANGER! DANGER! INTRUDERS ENTERING IN THROUGH THE MAIN GATE! ALERT! ALERT! DANGER! DANGER! INTRUDERS....."  
  
Maria Robotnik woke with a start, her voice coming in a short, piercing scream. " What's going on?!" she yelled, her voice high with fright. Suddenly, the moniter besider her crackled to life. " Grandfather? What's happening? Are you okay?" The elderly man shook his head.   
" Maria, military soldiers from Mobius are attacking us!" The young girl shook her head in disbelief.   
" What? Why, grandfather? We haven't done anything wrong! What do they want?" The professer shook his head and adjusted his thick glasses.   
" They want Shadow, my dear niece. Now, listen carefully." He paused, using the moment to look behind him, making eye contact with a short, but menacing figure. " I'm going to hold them off for as long as I can using the defense mechanisms. Meanwhile, I'm sending Shadow up to your room. I want you to escape with him, Maria." The young blonde blinked her large blue eyes.   
" You...you can't really expect me to leave without you grandfather? Bring Shadow with you! Come to the escape pod with us, and we'll all go together!" Prof. Gerald simply shook his head sorrowfully.   
" I'm afraid I just wouldn't make it. Besides, my time here is almost up. I'm sorry, Maria. My dear niece....I love you so much. If only your parents could see what a lovely young woman you've become. I have loved every moment of having you around, and I'm sure Shadow feels the same way. " Maria despretly held back a violent emotional outburst.   
" Grandfather! You can't! Come with me! You...you can't die! I won't let you!!" She was unable to finish her thoughts, as a powerful onslaught of tears rendered her incapable of arguing. The old man smiled warmly, and raised a shaky hand to cut the communication. " NO! Grandfather!!" Maria collapsed onto the floor, her weak legs no longer able to hold her weight. Her thoughts were interrupted by the mechanical swish of her door opening. Dark red eyes met with her azure blue orbs. The figure above her grabbed her crutch in one hand, and gently offered the other to her fallen form.   
" Come on, Maria. We've got to go." The figure cooed, trying it's best to comfort the distraught girl. Maria pounded her fists against her helper.   
" No! Shadow! We must go back! We must go back and help my grandfather!" The black hedgehog, Shadow, shook his head wordlessly. With absolutly no effort, he scooped Maria up into his arms and sped off towards the escape pods.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Bright red lights danced throughout the hallways, as loud, wailing sirens accompanied them in their message of danger. Shadow the Hedgehog kept a steady expression as he arrived at the escape pods. Shifting his weight, he punched in a few numbers, and waited for the door to slide open. The artificial lifeform ignored the slight pounding on his chest - his 'passenger', Maria Robotnik, was feebly beating on his white-furred frame in a desperate attempt to let her go. " Let me go, Shadow! I have to go and get Grandpa! Shadow! Are you even listening?!" Shadow closed his eyes in thought.   
" Maria," he began, not making eye contact. " I can't say I know the pain you're feeling, but in a way, he was my father as well. He created me Maria. He gave me orders to escape, and protect you with my very life. I will fullfill his wishes until the day I pass on." Maria's eyes welled up with tears once more.   
" Oh, Grandfather...." The black and red hedgehog gently set her frail form down on the cold floor of the space pod, along with her metallic crutch.   
" I just need to enter in a few things, then we can go."   
  
Just as he was entering in the last calculation, voices rang up outside. " Who's in there? Open up! This is G.U.N.! We're taking over this ship!" Shadow glanced up, but paid them no heed.   
" Piss off...." he hissed under his breath. His deep red eyes fell upon his best friend, Maria, who was huddled up against the glass, sensing and hearing the danger beyond the steel door.   
" Refuse to cooperate? Alright! We're coming in!" Loud pounding rang out from the other side of the metal divider, it's large structure shuddering with each blow. Finally, the door gave way, and G.U.N soldiers poured into the room like an insect infestation. The leader of the platoon stopped, and thrust his laser rifle in front of his face. " F-freeze, S-Shadow!! You're not going a-anywhere!!" Shadow smiled; this man was terrified of him. More soldiers flooded into the room, each one armed with at least three weapons. Shadow turned his attention to the small army, a playful smirk dancing on his lips.  
" Do you honestly believe that you can stop me?" he mocked. The general poised his rifle to shoot.   
" Don't move!" he repeated, his voice shaky and lacking any confidence. " O-o-or I'll shoot!" The black hedgehog's eyes narrowed.   
" Like hell you will." In a few lightning-fast movements, the artificial lifeform had killed the general, and stood over his corpse like a lion after a successful kill. Shadow lifted up the rifle, examining it carefully. " Oh well. Beggers can't be choosers." His face set in stone, Shadow opened fire on the soldiers, killing nearly every one. Maria buried her face in her hands, not able to bear the massacre that unfolded in front of her. Shadow dropped the laser rifle and hopped into the glass cylinder with Maria. Hitting the final command, the escape pod hummed to life, lights buzzing and jumping around all of the circutry. A soothing female voice drifted from the speakers.  
  
" DESTINATION: MOBIUS."  
  
_____________________________  
  
Well, what do you think? ^_^ It feel so good to write Sonic fanfiction. Comments, questions, if you love or hate it, tell me all!  
Ja ne~  
Ly the werewolf  
  
PS-Look for my adventures with my best friend Darion the Vampire in the fantasy section! 


	2. Home Girl - Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any SEGA characters here. Blah blah blah.  
AN: Ummmm....I don't really have anything to say here....except....read & review, please! Oh yeah - go out and buy Sonic Adventure 2! Even if you have to kill for it, do it! Oh yeah - someone pointed out to me that I accidently put in 'niece' instead of granddaughter. My bad....I typed that story at midnight....^_^;;;  
  
Oh - for the * notes:  
* Japanese for 'fierce tiger'.  
** Japanese for 'professional killer'. I like that one. ^_^  
  
Home Girl - chapter 2a Sonic Adventure 2 fanfiction by Ly the werewolf  
  
Shadow held onto Maria tightly as the small shuttle shot down to the planet below. The black hedgehog whispered softly into her ear, hoping to comfort the young, frightened child. " Grandpa....he's gone....he's dead....I never got to say goodbye....." The young cripple sobbed quietly into Shadow's chest, his soft white chest fur quickly soaking up her tears. Suddenly, the same female voice emitted from the speakers.   
" DESTINATION: MOBIUS. ETA: 15 MINUTES." Shadow continued to comfort his creator's granddaughter, attempting to draw her attention to the glowing planet below them.   
" Maria...." he breathed her name. " This is what I was created to protect...this magnificant planet that supports all matter of life. We should feel honoured that your grandfather sent us to such a paradise. Maria...." The artificial hedgehog gently wiped away one of her tears on the verge of falling with a white-gloved finger. " We' re almost there. You must be strong - for all the people of Mobius, and Prof. Gerald. We're going to make it." Maria closed her eyes and waited for the impact.   
  
In a remote area, an elite team of overlanders, the most advanced of their kind, stood lined up in a row, frozen to their spots, like little tin soldiers. One of the overlanders swallowed quietly, his large green eyes scanning his surroundings. Medals, plaques, and faded photographs were scattered amongst the four walls, accenting perfectly with the cream coloured paint job. The object of thier attention was lounging casually in a reclining desk chair, drumming his fingers together. The man was huge; he stood six and a half feet tall. Easy. His barrel chest and short crew cut only added to the menacing stereotype. He sighed and glanced over to the leading overlander.   
" Report." The recipiant of the question swallowed again, wrinkling his nose in a desperate attempt to curb the large bead of sweat running down his face.   
" Well, sir, um, well, you see, it was kind of funny --"  
" REPORT."  
" Y-yes, yes sir!" The reporting officer adjusted his stiff collar and took a deep breath. " It went like this, sir. We managed to get onto ARK no problem, but we weren't counting on who, or what else would be on there." The general arched an inquisitive eyebrow.   
" There were others besides Gerald and his gimpy little granddaughter?"  
" Yes sir. Apparently, Prof. Gerald had activated Project: SHADOW some time ago. He was waiting there for us." The general slowly nodded.   
" And...?" The officer blinked.   
" And, well, he....he took out eighteen of our best men, sir."  
" I see. And Project: SHADOW...? Where is it now, Officer Mouko*?" The reporting officer was now visibly shaking.  
" Project: SHADOW.....Project: SHADOW escaped with the young crippled girl, sir." The general froze. Mouko glanced down at his General's nameplate: GENERAL KOROSHIYA**. Officer Mouko expected the worst, but, to everyone's surprize, General Koroshiya started...laughing..? Mouko blinked.  
"....Sir...?" The general clutched the edge of his desk to keep from falling onto the floor.   
" You....you mean....ha ha ha ha....you mean to tell me....ME....ha ha ha ha ha ha ha....that YOU GUYS, Sigma-Alpha 2....ha ha ha ha ha....THE most elite fighting force on Mobius.....ha ha ha ha ha couldn't manage to capture a three and a half foot tall hedgehog and a....he he he he he he...a young crippled girl...?! Ha ha ha ha ha.....oh my Goddess...you guys crack me up. Now, get outta here and find them before I have you all killed." Koroshiya finished the last of his sentence still chuckling. Mouko scratched his head quizzickly.  
" Um, sir, we....we weren't joking." The general swivled his chair to the wall behind him.   
" Neither was I."  
Sigma-Alpah 2 grabbed their equipment and raced out of his office, leaving the brooding general alone with his thoughts. " Project: SHADOW.....Good Goddess, Gerald...What ELSE did you have cookin' up there...?"  
  
A raging inferno.....the unbearable heat.....the choking black smoke.....  
" Damn shuttle....*cough cough* wasn't supposed to catch fire....*wheeze*.....hence the whole ESCAPE SHUTTLE aspect!! *cough*" Crimson red eyes darted around the scene before him: flames, all around him. Shadow the Hedgehog ran his eyes over the dancing flames. " MARIA!!!" A tiny, pitiful cough could be heard near a pile of smouldering rubble. Shadow frantically searched for his surrogate little sister. " Maria!! Where are you!?!" No reply. After what seemed like an eternity of searching, a scrap of sky blue fabric caught his watchful eye. " Maria!" Sure enough, that scrap was connected to the whole. The hedgehog, black as the ashes around him, quickly approached the young girl lying in the burnt grass. " Oh Goddess....Maria! Speak to me!!" Large, blue eyes fluttered open momentarily, revealing the many emotions of Maria Robotnik.   
" *cough cough*....S-Shadow......" Shadow smiled weakly, and lifted the weak young girl into his arms.   
" Let's get out of this....." Shadow 'skated' out into the field, a few hundred yards away from the shuttle crash site. " Hmm? Oh...I guess the sky is always black.....Somehow, I thought it would be a lot more cheerful looking..." The black hedgehog adjusted his weight, and ran off into the night, seeking, meeting, and defeating whatever may cross their paths.   
  
' By the Goddess....'  
A blinding light.  
' What's going on....?'  
The first rays of light; of dawn.  
' How long have I been running?'  
Birds begin to chirp; the sky is turning lighter.   
' My whole body....I feel like I'm going to collapse....'  
Bright blue begins to wash over the sky.  
' Maria...I'm sorry.....'  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Dun dun dun!! What's gonna happen? Okay - one thing - I'm sorry if I made Shadow a nature dunce. I just realized while I was typing: " Hey, wait a minute....Radical Highway....Sky Rail....White Jungle....oops. Shadow's been on Mobius before....and has probably seen a sunrise....heh heh....aw crap...." So, afterwards, I ALSO realized: " BUT, since Maria DID survive, and the whole Sonic Adventure 2 storyline didn't even happen, so, this is Shadow's first time on Mobius!" Ha! Take THAT, you lousy plotholes!!  
Ja ne~  
Ly the werewolf 


	3. Home Girl - part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, aside from Officer Mouko. Who, I technically DON'T own. I will own a few later on, but you'll just have to wait for that...  
AN: Well, when it first came out, HOME GIRL was pretty good. Even though no one is reviewing, I'm going to continue to write anyway. Please R&R!!  
  
Home Girl part 3- A Sonic Adventure 2 fanfiction by Ly the werewolf  
  
A deep yawn escaped from Shadow's mouth, as he lazily wiped the sleep from his eyes. " Ohh....How long have I been asleep...?" His crimson red eyes scanned the horizon; it was nearly dusk. Again. He narrowed his eyes in frustration. " Argh! What is happening to the sky?! Am I missing something here?!"  
" You're not missing anything, Shadow. It's called a sunset."  
" ...! Maria! You're awake!" The young Robotnik girl yawned and stretched.   
" Hai, I am. How could I stay asleep with all the commotion you're causing?" she joked. Shadow rubbed the back of his head, running his gloved fingers through his long black spines.   
" G-gomen, Maria....I'm just....I'm just...."  
" Confused?" The two locked eyes. " There's nothing to be afraid of, Shadow. What's happening to the sky is perfectly natural. This is called a sunset. You see, Mobius rotates on a diagonal axis, approximately on a 75 degree angle..."  
  
Not far from their location, Sigma-Alpha 2 was slowly making their way across the vast plains. (Think of Alberta, Canada!) One of the soldiers that was accompanying Mouko swatted a fly on his armour. " Damnit! I hate the plains...Too many damn bugs!" Mouko laughed.   
" Maybe they like how you smell! And remember - flies only like the smell of sh--"  
" Officer Mouko!" The commanding officer turned to one of his soldiers.   
" Yeah?"  
" Officer Mouko, PROJECT: SHADOW's craft has been spotted! It's in pretty rough shape, though." Mouko nodded thoughtfully.  
" Great job, soldier. Lead the way!"  
  
Two lone figures, not that different in height, slowly made tracks across the great stretch of land. Shadow the Hedgehog hung his head in silence, still trying to soak up all the information Maria had poured out to him. She had explained to him for nearly ten minutes straight....and this was just on sunrises and sunsets! Suddenly, Shadow's stomach loudly protested the current lack of attention. Shadow blushed furiously as Maria giggled. " Getting hungry, Shadow? ...Me too, now that I think about it." Shadow sighed.   
" Maria, I know nothing about this planet. Not the locations, the vegetation, the wildlife...nothing! But...." The black hedgehog snapped his fingers. " The shuttle! Maybe, just maybe, the information files are still in there! Maria, I have to go back to the shuttle and recover that computer! Here..." Doing what hedgehogs do best, Shadow rolled up into a ball, and spun like a buzzsaw into a small hillside. Before long, a nice-sized den was dug out. " Maria, stay here, please. That way, at least I'll know you're safe. " Maria opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.   
" Don't worry - I'll be back as soon as I can!" Shadow's last comment was carried off by the sudden wind that was picking up. Maria waved her hand in a hesitant goodbye.   
" Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog..."  
  
Mouko couldn't help with wince when he saw the awesome wreackage. " Holy shit on a stick...." He used the end of his lazer rifle to absent-mindedly poke around the burnt metal. " Well, this is a load a' crap..." he sighed.   
" We've got the shuttle, but no Shadow....Craptacular..." Officer Mouko faced his troops. " Alright men, time to search! I want every availible piece of...well, anything that would be of use to us! Let's move!"  
  
Shadow made it back to the crash site in a remarkably small amount of time. It was nighttime, and the only thing that got him there were the few still-flickering lights of the burnt shuttle. " Wait a minute...those aren't lights...Campfires?!" Shadow skated a little closer, and, much to his dismay, the crash site was crawling with G.U.N soldiers. ' Probably tracking me,' he mentally reasoned. " Shit! I need those files....I know this is stupid...but.....here goes nothing! Teriaaaaaaaaa!!" Faster than any creature on Mobius (or, at least what he knew....^_~), Shadow the Hedgehog skated forward, and, like a crazed jungle cat, began taking out his prey, one by one.  
  
" Man, guard duty sucks. It's not like this shuttle is going anywhere."  
" Yeah. Hey, wanna hear a joke?"  
" Sure."  
" Okay, you're gonna love this: A man walks into a bar one night. He goes up to the bar and asks  
for a beer. "Certainly, sir, that'll be 1 cent." "One penny?!" exclaimed the guy. The barman replied, "Yes." So, the guy glances over at the menu, and he asks, "Could I have a nice juicy T-bone steak, with fries, peas, and a salad?" "Certainly sir," replies the bartender, "but all that comes to real money." "How much money?" inquires the guy. "Four cents," he replies. "Four cents?!" exclaims the guy. "Where's the guy who owns this place?" The barman replies, "Upstairs with my wife." The guy says, "What's he doing with your wife?" The bartender replies, "Same as what I'm doing to his business." Pretty cool, huh?" As both guards were laughing hysterically at the joke, neither one of them noticed two bright, crimson eyes behind them, or the fact that over 3/4 of all the troops were either dead or unconcious.  
  
Shadow sighed absent-mindedly as he searched for any computer files on Mobius. The only sounds around him were the light crackling of any leftover campfires, and the rapid click-clack of the keys on the keyboard. " Ah! Here we go! Mobius zoology....I'll just grab one of these hand-held computers....and I copy the files like so....and...we're done!" Shadow's crimson eyes studied the landscape littered with men. " I can grab some provisions while I'm here....."  
  
Maria Robotnik hummed softly to herself as she rocked back and forth within the tiny den. Her and Shadow were finally on Mobius, finally on the behemoth-like planet they had always admired from the ARK's view....  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" Shadow, what do you think it's like on Mobius?" Two cool, red eyes stared off at the giant sphere beneath them.  
" The Professer said that his life's work was dedicated to all the people down there. He said that he wanted to make people happy through the power of science." The young girl was taken aback by her friends' philosophical statement.  
" Shadow..."  
" Maria....I just don't know anything anymore. I often wonder why I was created? Maybe I can find the answers down there.....Maybe....."  
  
" Maria....."*  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
" Maria....Maria......Maria! Are you awake?" The young blonde yelped at being startled. She brought a delicate hand to her trobbing temples.   
" Ohhh.....Shadow? Is that you? Wow, you sure got here fast." The black hedgehog cocked his head to one side.  
" Uhhh.....Maria.....It's morning...You fell asleep...." Maria blinked.   
" Oh." She put a hand to her stomach. " Shadow....I need water.....and so do you....We'll die out here if we can't find some." Shadow smiled.   
" Ah, yes. I forgot to show you 'my haul.' Observe: Lots of water bottles, lots of rations, and a portable computer containing all the files with all the information on Mobius we need. Here, take some food and water." Maria hungrily grabbed for the tasteless food, but the water seemed so sweet and refreshing, like some ambrosia from the gods. Her and Shadow sat in silence, filling their bellies with liquid and nourishment.   
  
After they were done, they had continued traveling again, this time with Shadow persistantly reading every single thing the computer files contained. Hours had passed, only a few rests taken for water and 'relief.' Suddenly, Maria spotted something on the horizon. " Shadow, look at that!"  
" Not now, Maria. I'm reading up on a 'cawfinch' creature....hmmm....no visual....sounds ferocious....."  
" Shadow! Look now!"  
" Maria, what--" Nothing more than a speck on the horizon stood what looked to be a house. A large house at that. " Shelter! Maria! We're saved! Ha ha ha!" Both the girl and the hedgehog danced around, happy to find at least some form of civilization.   
" Hooray Shadow! We'll be okay now!" Shadow ended the impromptu festivities and put the computer back into his knapsack. Sliding it on his shoulders, he glanced over at Maria.   
" Maria, come here." She did as she was told.   
" Oh! Shadow! What are you doing?"  
" Carrying you. I'll get us to that house in no time. Hang on!" Shadow the Hedgehog and Maria Robotnik sped off over the flat terrain, eager for a little R&R.  
  
_________________________________  
  
* - This scene was taken from SA2, DARK side....scene: 'The Eggman Empire'. I changed 'Earth' to 'Mobius' cause....well....do I REALLY have to explain why...? Also, I know it's not word-for-word. Hey, I tried, okay?  
AN: Well, part 3 is out! Sorry it's so late...just got back from a week -long vacation at Ontario....family reunion and all.  
  
** DON'T FORGET TO READ THE ADVENTURES OF ME AND MY PARTNER DARION THE VAMPIRE! LOOK FOR 'LY AND DARION' IN THE FANTASY SECTION!**  
  
  



	4. Home Girl - part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I just gave names to some of the G.U.N. people.  
AN: Konnichi wa! Part 4 is here! I start school in a few days....;____; Woe is me! Ah well. One more thing: my fan comic, 'Kyuuketsuki', is finally out! It's in Neon Chaos' 'Shadow of a Hedgehog' at http://www.planetdreamcast.com/sonic/index.html. It's pretty gorey, so you should be over 15 at least to read it. Thanks!  
  
  
Home Girl - A Sonic Adventure 2 fanfiction - part 4by Ly the werewolf  
  
A shaky sigh escaped from the lips of Maria Robotnik as she lay in Shadow's arms, enjoying the light breeze that played with her light blonde hair. She had spotted a house a few minutes back, and now the black hedgehog was determined to get there. ' I wonder if there are people there...' she thought to herself. ' Maybe I'll actually meet some people who don't keep trying to kill us...' " Maria!"  
" Yes?"  
" Look! We're here!" The young cripple and the black hedgehog stood in front of the large piece of property. Maria arched an inquisitive eyebrow.  
" Umm....I think it's abandoned." Indeed, it looked like it too. The weary travelers had come across an old farmhouse with a barn. It was probably once a booming industry, but now....   
" Definatly. Maria, look at this - these people, or whoever lived here, were vegetable farmers. All of their land is overgrown, but...." Shadow smiled, a plan formulating in his mind.  
" Shadow-san...I know that look...." Shadow paid her no heed.   
" I once heard that a small bushfire can be good for plants....Besides, I looked most of these up, and I believe they are called 'weeds'. Useless, parasitic plants that serve no purpose. Stand back, Maria-chan...." Maria ran inside the beaten up shack, watching her surrogate brother begin to run in circles.  
  
Back outside, Shadow was enjoying himself. His tremendous speed had set the dry and brittle weeds on fire. After he was done, the ash-coloured rodent stood back to admire his work. " Hmm...perfect!"  
" Shadow-san!!" Maria called from the window.  
" Yes?"  
" How are you going to put it out!?!" Shadow opened his mouth to speak, but fell short of what he was going to say.   
" Um...I knew I forgot something....Heh heh...." Before he could think of anything, a single solitary drop of water landed directly on his wet black nose. " Hmm?" Shadow's gaze greeted the morning sky above, only to find that it didn't look as bright and cheery as it did earlier. Large and menacing black clouds blanketed the desolate lands, while thunder rolled quietly in the distance. Then, the rain came. First a few, than many, that thousands of clear droplets fell from the darkened skies. " AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Shadow screamed bloody murder and dashed inside, the bushfire the fartheset thing from his mind. " MARIA!!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!" The blonde teenager gripped his shoulders gently and shook him.  
" Shadow!! What's wrong? Are there more G.U.N. soldiers? What?" The black hedgehog's pupils had shrunk in the obvious fear he was in.   
" A bad omen, Maria-chan! Water is falling from the sky! It's not supposed to do that! Then, then t-there was n-noise! A loud boom! I think Mobius is falling apart!!" Maria's face scrunched up in confusion. Then, she started to laugh. First, a merry tinkling, then a loud, body shaking laughter. Shadow looked hurt. " What's so funny..?" he asked innocently.   
" Shadow-san...ha ha ha ha....Gomen nasai....Ha ha ha ha ha....It's just that....*sigh*" Maria composed herself. " It's called a storm, Shadow."  
" A...storm?"  
" Yes. On these parts, storms are caused by heat rising from the flatlands...."  
  
Hours had passed, and still the storm showed no signs of letting up. Amazingly, the shack had kept pretty well. Various pots and buckets littered the floor where leaks were, but at least the house stayed together. Shadow had found a pile of old firewood, that was luckily dry. Maria hunted around for some blankets, and, save the occasional spider, they were in pretty good condition. Together, they sat in front of a roaring fire, hudled together in the blankets. Neither one said a word as they both nibbled on rations, contemplating what to do next; or what the future held for the both of them. Sleep came easily for the both of them, the gentle pitter-patter of rain lulling them both into dreamland.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Sorry this part's so short; I just wanted to get something out before school started. Don't worry - the good stuff's coming up. Thanks for reading! Also, I want to give a big thank you to my friends, Willow and Darion, and Lucky Ladybug66, who made me see a better side of Nack the Weasal.   
Ja ne~  
Ly the werewolf 


End file.
